dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yumi Kiba (The Twin Dragons)
Yumi Kiba 'formerly known as '''Mariah ' is a former Exorcist who was excommunicated after she found out about the truth of the death of God of the Bible. Yumi began to attend Kuoh Academy as a second-year student. She appears in the Fanfiction The Twin Dragons. Later Yumi was reincarnated as an Angel by the Great Seraph, Gabriel through one of her Brave Saints, her ranking is "Ace". Yumi had soon become a swordswoman of the Avalon Team, she wields one of the last Holy Swords, Galatine. Appearance Yumi is a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under her left eye. Most of the time Yumi has her hair flowing passed her back, but in combat, she ties her hair in the back. As an Exorcist, she wore the standard Church battle attire; a black skin-tight, short-sleeved unitard, matching fingerless gloves and thigh-high boots, which is adorned with straps. This was worn under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents, along with a crucifix around her neck. After she transferred to Kuoh Academy, she wears the female school uniform. Following her Angelization by Gabriel, she has a red "A" printed on her right hand, symbolizing her position as Gabriel's Ace. '''Personality Yumi is an overall sweet young woman who cares about her friends and allies. Unlike her older twin brother, Yumi doesn't share the same hatred for Excalibur as he does (thought she was taken away from the Holy Sword Experiment, due to her being an actual a natural-born Holy Sword user). As shown when he battled against Xenovia the first time that the met each other, Yumi has shown to care deeply about her older brother, not wanting him to steer to the past of revenge. Yumi also has a slightly teasing side of her, mainly directed at her friends: Irina, Xenovia and Kazuki. Also after finding about the death of God and the incident with Kokabiel, she had soon developed a crush on Kazuki. 'History' Originally she was called Mariah, one of the orphans who were taken in by the Church along with her twin brother and like him she was chosen to be apart of the "Holy Sword Project" that was supervised by Valper. Though due to the fact that she was one of the rarely found naturally born Holy Sword wielder, she was taken away from her brother to train to become an Exorcist. A couple of days had passed and she heard about the massacre that had occurred during the Holy Sword Project and heard that her brother had died along with the others. After hearing that, she fell into a deep depression and didn't talk to anyone for over two months. After she had recovered from her depression, through her resolve to want to live for everyone who had died during the project and wanting to make sure that it never happened again. During her training, she had changed her name from Mariah to Yumi. 'Powers & Abilities' Light-Based Weapons: As an Angel, Yumi is capable of creating and wielding the same light weapons that can harm Devils and creatures of Darkness. Natural-Born Holy Sword user: Unlike her older brother, Yumi is a natural holy sword user, being able to wield Excalibur Blessing with great precision and later Excalibur Destruction. She can wield Galatine, the Sister of the True Excalibur. Master Swordswoman: Yumi is an incredible sword master, being capable of using both Excalibur Blessing and Excalibur Destruction despite being once. She can match her older brother, who is a highly capable swordsman. Her skills are shown through her use of Galatine, which carries the abilities of the seven other Excalibur in their True form. Immense Speed: Yumi has shown to possess high levels of speed due to her training as an Exorcist, being able to match her brother who is a Knight. When combined with Galatine Rapidly, her speed is further then further increased to higher levels. Flight: As an Angel, Yumi can fly using her Angel wings. 'Equipment' Galatine: Yumi's main weapon of choice. It is a holy sword made after Excalibur which was left in the care of the Shidou Family before it was granted to her. Its the sister sword of the Excalibur. It has all seven abilities of the True Excalibur: shape-shifting, invisibility, subjugation, illusion, a massive level of destructive force, blessing and granting its wielder enhanced speed. As a result of it being nothing more than a copy its abilities is less compared to the True Excalibur and as a result of her inexperience, Yumi can use more than one of its abilities. Arondight: Kazuki's weapon, Yumi borrows Arondight on occasion so she can further increase her prowess in combat. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Exorcist Category:Fanon Angels